


No Need to Steam Clean

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Salt & Vinegar Chips [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Because sometimes you just have to clean up your messes together.  Think you can't have a pure fluff shower scene? You're wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



As far as cat-astrophes went, it wasn't all that bad. Trying to be an independent adult at times came with hiccups along the way. Like right now as Adrien felt the latex paint dripping under his collar, sending a shiver down his spine. He then glanced down at his girlfriend and tried hard not to smirk as she wiped her bangs away from her face. 

"We need to wash this off, now!" Her voice was uneven as he suspected she was trying not to laugh. Carefully they trekked from the rec room they were trying to convert into a workroom, hoping not to drip too much paint onto the floor, until they made it to the master bathroom. 

"I think this shirt is ruined," Marinette lamented as she started to strip down, looking at the article in her hand. 

"You said it was old and okay if you got paint on it," Adrien pointed out, carefully piling his own ruined cloths together. He would need a garbage bag to carry everything out later. 

"Yeah, but I was thinking a few flicks here and there. This is completely unwearable now." She tossed the shirt on the pile. 

"That's true I suppose. I guess I owe you a new shirt when this is all over," Adrien said admitting to his guilt as he looked in the mirror. He really did get paint everywhere!

"Just take me out for dinner later and I'll consider us even," she said with a wink. She went over to the shower and started the water. "Thanks for trying to shield me though."

"Of course." Adrien looked over and smiled at her. "And I promise I'll stay put and not touch anything until you get out." 

Marinette turned away from the shower and lifted an eyebrow as Adrien tried to look as innocent as possible. A smirk slowly grew on her lips. "That paint's just going to be harder to get off the longer you wait. Come on."

"Hu?" Adrien uttered in bewilderment.

Marinette reached over and grabbed his wrist. "You could fit a whole football club in here."

Adrien would disagree that you could fit that many people into his shower but he wasn't going to argue the point. It was more than big enough for both of them. Once in he let the water hit him, closing his eye for a moment. He leaned back so the water from his hair would not run down his face.  
He then reached for his shampoo. 

As he poured a healthy portion into his hand he saw Marinette working the ties out of her hair. While she hadn't gotten as much paint under her cloths as he did, she had more hair for the paint to cling to. "Want me to wash your hair for you?"

Marinette looked as though she didn't understand what he'd asked. She blinked twice, though maybe that was just because of the running water then turned away from him. Her voice soft. "Okay."

Adrien rubbed his hands together to get shampoo on both of them before he started working his fingers through her hair. Being taller than her, he had a good angle for reaching the top of her head. Slowly he worked down, trying to not pull hard on any tangles that formed. After carefully working the shampoo into her hair he took a moment to message his fingers on her scalp. 

"Mmm, you can just keep doing that," she told him with the contentment rolling off her.

"Someone enjoys being groomed, hm?" He teased. 

"Shh, less talking, more of that."

He indulged her for a little longer before taking his hands out of her hair and nudging her back over to the jets of water. There was a slight whine that escaped her throat but Adrien only chuckled. "I have to finish washing off too."

"Fine, fine, but don't think that's the last time," she told him as she started to rinse off the shampoo.

"You really enjoyed that, hu?" He asked as he started to work on his own hair. She hummed a positive response as she finished rinsing off and started conditioning her hair. "I'll have to remember that then."

"Want me to wash your back?" She asked as she peeked over at him. "You've got a good bit on you."

"If you'd like." Like Adrien was really going to say no to that. He rinsed his hair out before repositioning as Marinette grabbed some body wash before handing over the bottle to him and started working on his back. Sure she was just washing his back, but it was still a little reminiscent of a back message and he was really tempted to just enjoy the experience. There was still a good deal of paint on his neck and chest though so he squeezed out some more body wash and started to work on those areas. He whimpered when her hands left his back. 

"What? You're clean now." She had taken some bodywash for herself and was starting to wash her chest and arms, not that she had much work to do. 

"I was just starting to enjoy myself," was his reply as he rinsed off, hoping between the two of them they'd gotten all the paint off. 

"Maybe after we clean up the mess you can get some pets," she said smiling up at him. 

"That sounds puurfect," he said as he leaned down and gently touched his forehead to hers. 

"You are such a cat. Let's just finish up okay?" Her voice rang with amusment.

After checking that they didn't miss any spots they reluctantly left the warm waters of the shower. There was still a paint disaster that needed to be cleaned up after all.


End file.
